This invention relates to display packages for the shipment and point of sale display of foliage branches such as ferns, and more particularly provides a display package for such goods which prevents damage to the package and/or goods occasioned by puncturing of the plastic wrap used to encapsulate same during shipment and/or point of sale display.
Foliage of the type concerned herein comprises ferns, palm fronds, cedar and the like, branches both natural and artificial, preserved or fresh, which are packaged and sold for decorative use by florists, decorators or the like. The branches may be sold and shipped in commerce in bulk containers, but more desirably are sold in small lots for point of sale display arranged on corrugated board or the like and wrapped in plastic sheeting, say by so-called "skin packaging" techniques or the like. There are particular problems arising out of the packaging of such materials, especially where point of sale displays are desired.
The skin packaging process involves the steps of tightly applying a plastic wrap stretchably about the goods arranged in a bundle but generally flat upon the board, and sealing the goods and board subsequent to wrapping by sealing the plastic sheeting such as sealing the edge around the same. The wrap may be slightly softened prior to the wrapping process and/or may be stretched slightly so that the goods are held fast to the board and are not supposed to be able to shift thereon during handling. In practice, this expedient has not been found to be sufficient to prevent shifting of the goods along the board.
Since the packages are intended for point of sale display, the wrap is required to be transparent. Further, for cost purposes, there is a limit to the thickness of the web of the wrapping material applied, relatively thin wrap being required. The foliage may shrink slightly, air may be entrapped between the branches thereof, the board may be deformed slightly during handling, i.e., such as flexed, for example. The wrap may stretch. All contribute to the likelihood of shifting of the goods along the board.
As mentioned above, the foliage branches have stem ends which are leaf free, and terminate in somewhat sharp ends, the same being broken off when removed from the natural flora. Those ends may not puncture the plastic wrap if only a few pieces were packaged but, since say 50 or 60 or more pieces are packaged, especially with their ends juxtaposed and bundled, their bulk weight is of substance. When the mass slides along the board, the force that is exerted on the wrap, especially upon the weakest portion thereof along the narrow edge of the package adjacent to said ends, is sufficient of puncture the wrap. With the packages standing upright, the danger increases. When said puncture of the wrap occurs, the ends of the bundled foliage fall from the end of the package, resulting in loss and/or damage to the foliage and causing same to be rendered defective for use and causing same to be returned to the manufacturer. The perishable items lose moisture and become frangible. The ends break off. The leaves dry out. Substantial monetary loss is suffered by the seller since not only are the goods rendered defective, but the seller must pay the costs of shipping and replacement and in addition, will suffer the loss of valuable good will.
Weight is a factor in computing shipping costs and hence minimum packaging weight is an essential feature which must be considered in contemplating remedial action to ameliorate the puncture problem discussed above. Likewise, as mentioned, cost and weight dictate the thickness and type of plastic wrap which may be used to encapsulate the board and goods.
Accordingly, it would be highly advantageous to provide a simple inexpensive and effective solution to the problems described above, said solution not requiring complications in the packaging or shipment.